


The Collision of Your Kiss

by SomeRandomOakTree



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Agatha is great she's just not here, Fluff, I can't help it I'm a hopeless romantic, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Penny is the best, Sappy, Secret Relationship, Simon and Baz are relationship goals, Watford Seventh Year, but not too heated, gayyyy, is this ooc, kind of heated making out sessions, like always, unless the free version of grammarly counts as a beta reader, very sappy, which I highly doubt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:28:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeRandomOakTree/pseuds/SomeRandomOakTree
Summary: Simon and Baz got together during their sixth year at Watford. They have to keep their relationship a secret, but neither of them like this "secret relationship" thing.





	The Collision of Your Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Carry On fanfic and English is not my native language. Please be nice. (I appreciate constructive criticism though)
> 
> The title comes from the song "Cemetery Drive" by My Chemical Romance.

**SIMON**

Baz and I had been planning this moment since we woke up in each other's arms. It was a very slow day full of boring classes (at least to me, the bloody nerd loves to study.) And now we're finally alone.

He's kissing me fiercely as I run my hands through his hair. his grip tightens around my waist and I sigh into his mouth. Suddenly my back is pressed against the wall and-

There's a knock at the door.

"Simon!" Fuck. It's Penny.

Baz jumps backwards at the same time I try to push him away. We're both panting. His hair is messy and his clothes are ruffled. His cheeks look red as a tomato and his lips are pink (thanks to the blood he drank earlier). He looks completely dishevelled and so, so beautiful.

"You look like you've been caught by a bloody hurricane," Baz tries to insult me, but his dizzy grin betrays him.

"Si? Is everything okay in there?" For Crowley's sake! Why does she have to come to visit me right now? Whatever, I don't have time to think about this.

"Baz, you have to hide."

"Where do you want me to hide?"

"Just go inside the bathroom!" I'm kind of freaking out at the moment.

He runs to the bathroom while I try to make myself look more presentable.

"Come in, Penny."

She opens the door.

"Hi," She seems worried. I wonder what she's thinking.

"Hey."

"Is everything okay?"

"Sure," If snogging a vampire who's supposed to my enemy means okay "Why wouldn't it be?"

"Oh. You don't remember?" Now I'm just lost.

"What?"

"It's, uh, your and Agatha's breakup anniversary," Penny says carefully.

Oh. So that's why she was so worried, even if there's no reason to be. Really, realizing you're in love with your enemy and then proceeding to kiss him senseless during an impulsive moment does wonders to make you forget your ex. Specially if said ex is still your best friend and hangs out with you pretty much every day.

"Everything's fine. Believe me, I'm as over Agatha as I could be."

It took me a while, but I realized that we weren't right for each other. I did have a crush on Agatha a long time ago, but my love for her is completely platonic. We felt like we were supposed to end up together, like some sort of fairy tale where I was the hero who went out to fight evil and she was the princess who had to just be there, waiting for me to return so that she could offer me her comfort. But the thing is: Our relationship was only a fairytale. It wasn't real. Unlike my and Baz's relationship, ours just had none of the passion, the feeling of being home when we were in each other's arms, the thrill when we kissed that made me feel like I could do anything, even defeat the humdrum without magic or my sword. These things have only ever happened with Baz.

"Great." Penny looks relieved when she says this. I guess Aggie asked her to check in on me because, I'll admit it, I didn't take our breakup so well at first.

"So, since I'm already here, what do you think of studying a little for the Political Science exam?" She asks me.

"Sure," I really need help, so why not?

After five minutes or something, Baz comes out of the bathroom.

Penny looks up from her notes.

"Hey, Baz."

"Bunce," Baz nods, acknowledging her.

Penny and I go back to studying and Baz picks up a book to read on his bed. He looks really good when he's focused. I need to avoid looking at him as long as Penny's here.

* * *

As soon as Penny leaves the room Baz and I get back to kissing.

He approaches me slowly, cupping my face in his hands. His cedar and bergamot scent taking my mind off of Poli Sci. I close the gap between us, tilting my head to connect our lips.

It's not nearly as desperate as the way we were kissing before Penny interrupted us. This time, it's slow and soft. I throw my arms around his neck as he gently runs his fingers through my curls. He tastes like mint toothpaste.

Reluctantly, we pull apart, resting our foreheads together.

"Baz," I whisper, not wanting to break the moment.

"Simon," He whispers back.

"I'm tired of this."

I feel his body tense up and I mentally facepalm.

"No, wait, I uh- Fuck, I mean..." Dear Crowley, what am I doing? "What I was trying to say is: I'm tired of hiding our relationship from everyone. Even Penny, my best friend, who knows pretty much everything about me, doesn't know. We have a no secrets pact! Sometimes I just wish we could be a normal couple."

Baz sighs, clearly relieved that I don't want to break up with him.

"Look, I understand. I wish we could just hold hands anywhere and sit together at breakfast, but we can't."

He interlocks our fingers, looking at me with those beautiful grey eyes.

"Everyone expects us to fight against each other at the final battle. And we probably are going to. There is a lot at stake. What is the mage going to say if he sees us together? And what about my family? You know my father doesn't approve of my queerness. And being in a relationship with the Mage's heir is definitely not going to make him change his mind."

It hurts to think about it, but I get it. We just can't be in a public relationship. I squeeze his hand.

"I know. And I hate that you're right, but we really can't do what we want. I just wanted to ask you if we could tell Penny about us."

**BAZ**

I admit that I'm scared of someone finding out about our relationship, so his question should make me have to think it over for a while. I don't know if it's his regular blue eyes looking up at me or the fact that Bunce would never tell someone one of Simons secrets, but I don't take too long to answer.

"Okay."

"Really?" Simon's eyes are sparkling.

"Sure," I say "But only Bunce. We cannot tell anyone else, at least not for now."

Simon smiles joyfully at my answer and throws his arms around my neck, standing on his tiptoes to kiss me. I pick him up by his waist and spin him around, thanks to my vampire strength. We are barely kissing, it's more like two smiles pressed against each other. I put him down on the ground and he throws himself against me, making us both fall on my bed. He throws his head back, letting out a laugh that could melt ice in the winter, and I can't help but laugh too.

As our room fills with laughter, I can't help but think that I'm living a charmed life.

**PENNY**

When I put my hand on the doorknob to my dorm room, I realize that I left my notes on Simon's bed.

"Ugh." I groan before making my way back to Mummers House (again).

When I open the door to Simon and Baz's dorm room I see Simon standing in front of Baz talking frantically to him.

There's a beat of meaningful silence. They're so absorbed in each other that they don't notice my presence.

"Okay." Baz says

"Really?" And Simon is now grinning like a madman.

"Sure, but only Bunce," What about me? "We cannot tell anyone else, at least not for now."

Simon smiles and I'm very curious about what they want to tell me. Then he's throwing his arms around baz's neck and- Alesteir Crowley, they are kissing! Baz picks him up and spins. He puts Simon down, only to be tackled by him. They fall on Baz's bed and laugh. I'm completely gobsmacked. I've never seen Baz laugh out of genuine happiness.

I decide that my notes can wait and go back to my dorm room. I'm going to need a lot more time to process what I've just seen.

**Author's Note:**

> So... that's it. I might write a part two or something. Thanks for reading, you are a wonderful person and have a great day.


End file.
